


A look into the past

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Memories, Sharing a Room, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: After a tiring working shift, William T. Spears takes a time for himself and to discover something about his past that he seems to have forgotten.





	A look into the past

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing english, so please don't be so rude with me. If you spot any mistake, let me know.

William T. Spears felt his head heavy, he couldn't even read his own calligraphy anymore. Taking his glasses off for a moment, he quickly rubbed his eyes with two of his fingers, hating on the sudden panic of being momentarly blind _._

After what happened in that exam, he found that it was almost impossible for him to stop fixing his glasses and even taking them off. He despised the fact that he needed to relly on them to survive, but a little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that his obsession with fixing his glasses, started even before that day.

_“Great... and just when I thought that things couldn't be worse, I have to share a room with this pathetic excuse of a reaper"._

_He wasn't even listening, focused on watching his own reflection in the mirror of the room. Touching itself for any signs of that mortal disease of the Thorns of death._

_“What, for the love of god, are you doing now!?"_

_Safe._

_“Oh! Don't..." he heard a chuckle and then something knocking the floor behind him. Grell Sutcliff was clunching his stomach with both hands and laughing incontrollably. “You... you were looking... for any signs of..." the redhead tried to speak, breathing heavily. “you were... checking for any sign... of the Thorns. Pathetic little idiot!"_

_William couldn't help but blush as those green eyes kept staring at him as if trying to see beyond his suit. Into the deepest of his mind._

_Into his soul, if he had any._

_“Pathetic... simply pathetic. You can't even hold your scythe properly in battle! After kicking someone, you don't ask if it's ok. And that pathetic intent of summoning your scythe! Really! You're supposed to hold it after summoning it, not letting it fall over your toe! And now we learn about the Thorns of death and you panic over it!"_

_He hated to think that maybe that crazy redhead was right. His teachers thought the same._

_Maybe he wasn't a good material for a reaper. He wasn't good on anything. He couldn't even read or writte as fast as the others and had to spend most of his free time, hidden behind the bushes, perfectioning his calligraphy and reading skills._

_Maybe he hadn't to be there. Those thoughts constantly haunted him while sleeping._

_Even sometimes he hated to admit that he felt quite jealous of the man standing in front of him and his confidence to break any possible rule of their realm and still get those amazing grades._

_Wasn't unfair for the others? For him?_

_While he made innocent mistakes and got scolded by his superiors, Grell Sutcliff seemed to enjoy making them on purpose or having a careless attitude throwards his classes and training in general._

_Except in the field, of course. He was a whole new reaper in the middle of a battle._

_Maybe that was what their teachers wanted him to be also. Careless, never studying his enemies that much. Never thinking too much and just acting with the circunstances._

_But he wasn't like that. He wasn't like Grell, no._

_“But hey! I'm here to help you!" William felt two hands holding him by his tie and couldn't move fast enough, having Grell's face a few milimeters away from his. “Let's make a deal. You help me to at least get a B in the written exams and I will help you to at least get a B in practical skills". “What do you say, huh?"_

_William didn't said a word, blushing even more at these shining eyes that were staring at him like if he were his next meal._

_“Alright then, deal!" Grell laughed. “Here's your first lesson, darling. Expect the unexpected and learn to live with it!"_

_He felt a hand taking his glasses away and as much as he fought to take them back, he couldn't see well enough to stop that crazy man of pushing him over his own bed and claiming his lips with his own._

_That disgusting feeling of being helpless without his glasses..._

_But..._

_Somehow he learned something that day. And he wasn't talking about getting better grades. Grell Sutcliff was right and he hated to think that he owed him that much._

_That day he really tried to put all his other senses into work. No matter if it was for trying to stop getting raped for that thing, he indeed stopped thinking and fought with everything he had, to pin Grell against the matress and stop his advances._

_Somehow..._

“Damn it, Sutcliff. Just... damn it". William mumbled, fixing his glasses again.

_Expect the unexpected and live with it._

“Hello darling..."

The sharp blades of his scythe, almost hitting Grell in the forehead.

_Damn it indeed, Sutcliff._


End file.
